


Oct 3rd part 1: Grounding (Link and Sidon)

by myliesboundbythread



Series: Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Grounding, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread
Summary: Since Link awoke the Shrine of Resurrection he's been having fits, attacks really, due to remembered injuries and battles past and present.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951132
Kudos: 68





	Oct 3rd part 1: Grounding (Link and Sidon)

Since he woke in the shrine of resurrection Link had had small spells. Ones that made his heart race and his body tremble, making his mind blank as the urge to run warred with his training to fight. Fits really that had been easy to overcome with sheer force of will. But with every shrine he cleansed, every memory he got back…  
  
They got worse.  
  
These attacks even drowned out the voices of his companions' spirits, left him paralyze trying...struggling to find something to anchor him to the present and not lose himself in whatever memory or nightmare that tried to drag him under. But the fear of being left vulnerable out in the open only served to add fuel to the fire…  
  
It was like drowning in his own skin.

It had been, thankfully, a few months since his last attack and he figured he’d finally shaken them. With Ganon defeated and the princess saved he finally had free time to go visit his friends he met on his travels.  
  
Had time to explore his feelings for the Zoran Prince, Sidon, while Zelda had time to herself for a bit to savor a little bit of her freedom before she had to start putting Hyrule back together. It was nice to say the least to have time to breath and enjoy the relatively untamed countryside.

Link smiled as he approached the Zora domain, his steps picking up speed as he stepped past the gates. He nearly started running when he saw his heart’s desire, Sidon, waving to him and it seemed that just for a bit longer everything would be okay.  
  
Hylia would have other plans for him.  
  
It would be just after dinner as the two of them were taking a walk together. He wasn’t even sure what triggered it. One moment he was trying to tell Sidon about the battle with Ganon and the next the world was hazing his mind as his lungs struggled to pull air in. He heard Sidon calling his name gently before a cool damp hand cradled his face. “Listen to the sound of my voice Link.” He soothed gently. “Feel my skin against yours.”  
  
Link looked up shakily at Sidon, tears slipping down his cheek as he tried to follow the other’s voice. Sky blue met gold as Link fixed on the sound of the prince’s rumbling voice and the movement of his lips. He felt the larger man gently start to pet his hair, giving him more tethers to take hold of till he was over the worse of it, left there trembling in the aftermath of his attack.  
  
He would sign shakily, unable to trust his voice. _I’m sorry._

Sidon shook his head, carefully gathering him into a gentle embrace. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Sometimes what a warrior has seen and done...it gets to be too much for them to bear alone.” He soothed, his voice never rising above a calming rumble. Link rested his forehead against his chest, listening. It was like distant thunder, promising living giving rains.  
  
“Still.” He finally rasped out.  
  
“Truly Link. It is fine. I just wish I had known. I could only imagine if you had these attacks out in the wild before Ganon’s defeat...No one there to help bring you down or guard you.”  
  
“I couldn’t bring myself to drag any others into danger….Not after.”  
  
“My sister would have wanted you to have someone there at your side you know.” He murmured. "And next time you will.”  
  
Link looked up at him as Sidon smiled and the Hero would feel like a small burden was lifted from his shoulders.  
  
“Thank you.” He murmured, burrowing into his love’s chest.


End file.
